


Blood and Ink

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Dark Pasts and Bright Futures [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Eyes, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Mizuki struggles with sleep and panic attacks since being discharged from the hospital.  He only finds peace when he's with Koujaku leading the two of them into a relationship they never expected, but Koujaku's past is stirred up...





	1. A difficult start

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my first work "For Always"

“Again?” Koujaku asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood in the doorway of his place.  Mizuki gave a sheepish smile in return.

“Yeah, I brought some good sake?” he offered holding up the bottle he was carrying.

“Can’t be helped, come on in.” Koujaku said with a smile, Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief as he passed the threshold.  He had been dropping in on Koujaku at least one night a week since he got out of the hospital, though lately it had increased to every other night.  It was always on the pretext of drinking but the truth was he just hated being alone. If he was alone the nightmares came and Mizuki was not the kind of guy who could sleep around easily, plus female company didn’t seem to do much against the terror he felt. Some nights he’d just stay up around Dry Juice’s base or hang out with his members but more and more it failed to help.

He felt at ease around Koujaku though, there was something comforting about his presence. That’s why the visits to the hairdresser’s place had started to increase.  He felt guilty about it, but it was the only place he could get a decent night’s sleep.

As Koujaku got glasses out for the two of them his coil rang, Mizuki could only hear his replies from where he stood in the living room.

“Hello?  What tonight? I would love to spend time playing with you but I’m afraid I have important business. Don’t say that! Think of me tonight and tomorrow will maybe see your dreams become a reality.  Yes…no…yes…bye bye.” Koujaku hung up his coil and sighed before bringing the glasses over. Mizuki felt guilty again, obviously a lady-killer like Koujaku had women he wanted to play with and he was stopping that by being a total cock block.

“Look, if you have other…business I can come back another time.” He said it but he really didn’t want to.  He had tried not to come but the panic was building in the pit of his stomach.  It only went away here, with Koujaku. Luckily the man in question simply laughed and sat down waving Mizuki to sit as well.

“Seriously it’s okay.  If I want to get laid that badly I wouldn’t have let you in in the first place.  Besides she’s a pain, she seems to think that because I slept with her once she owns me. I would drop her completely but my image is built on me being charming to women.” Koujaku opened the bottle and poured them both some sake.

“Popular guys sure have it tough.” Mizuki laughed as he accepted a glass, grateful that he wasn’t going to be kicked out.

“Isn’t the charismatic leader of Dry Juice also drowning in ladies?” Koujaku asked with a grin.  Mizuki’s hand tightened around his drink and his smile grew a bit fixed.

“Ah…I don’t…. really do that kind of thing these days.” He mumbled staring at the table.

“Ah….” Koujaku tactfully let the topic drop.  They drank for a bit, chatting about their groups, and how Midorijima had changed since Toue had fallen. Eventually the talk moved as it always did to Aoba and Noiz.

“Why he got married to that beansprout I will never understand.” Koujaku complained as he lay across the couch, his head in Mizuki’s lap.

“Well we did say we gave our blessing.  He’s weird but he’s devoted to Aoba at least.” It seemed like all their conversations ended up here, with Koujaku whining and Mizuki trying to calm him down.

“He’s a little shit. Also I am never going to be able to get what he told us out of my head. You know that right?” Koujaku closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  Mizuki smiled down at him in exasperation.

“You’ll get over it.” He told his friend patting him on the head.

“You staying the night again I’m guessing.”

“Ah…yeah I planned to, if that’s okay.” He wasn’t drunk so he really could have gone home which Koujaku knew but the hairdresser seemed to understand the reason why Mizuki came over although he never said anything.

“It’s fine.  I’m going to go wash my face and hands.  I can’t be bothered to get out the futon so you can go get into bed.  I’ll be there in a bit.” Koujaku sat up, the futon thing was another part of the whole ‘pretending not to know why Mizuki came over’ game that they played. The first time he had stayed Mizuki had slept on a futon in the other room but had had a nightmare. Koujaku had come in to calm him down and spent the rest of the night on the futon with him.  After that Koujaku ‘couldn’t be bothered’ to get out the futon when Mizuki came to crash at his.

While Koujaku retired to the bathroom Mizuki took him at his word and undressing to his pants climbed into his friends large bed.  As he stared at the ceiling he tried to puzzle out why he felt safe here, was it because of that one time? Because Koujaku hadn’t asked questions or made fun of his night terror. Yawning and stretching Koujaku entered the room and undressed before climbing in beside Mizuki, his back to his friend. They stayed like that for a moment. In the many times they had shared a bed questions kept going through the tattooist’s mind when he saw his friends body. While he wanted to show the same respect to Koujaku and not ask, the questions kept spinning around.  Tonight he couldn’t take it any longer.  

Reaching out a hand Mizuki let his fingers trace the flowers on Koujaku’s back, causing Koujaku to flinch away from those fingertips.

“Call it professional curiosity but where did you get these? You wouldn’t even let me tattoo your Rib’s mark on you.  I’m guessing because of something to do with these?” Mizuki asked softly. Koujaku tensed up, Mizuki could feel that the muscles in his back had become taut. “Look you don’t have to tell me, but if it’s some dark past let me remind you that you know everything about me at this point. You know I sold the people I consider my family to Morphine, and every other dark and shameful part of my past. Your secrets will not shock me.” It was an appeal that Mizuki didn’t really expect to work but he hoped Koujaku would trust him a little bit the way Mizuki trusted him.

There was a long silence, almost without realising it Mizuki moved closer and put his arms around his friend, holding him close.

“Seriously you don’t have to tell me, but I know more than anyone that keeping things locked away causes problems. Either tell me to leave it alone or get it off your chest. I’ll still be here either way.” Mizuki held his breath as he hugged Koujaku.  After another long moment Koujaku took a deep breath and relaxed slightly.

“You know how I came and watched you work the first time I had a member who wanted our mark tattooed?” he asked, Mizuki made a sound to indicate he did in fact remember.

“I watched you work and while clearly getting a tattoo hurts you did your level best to make it as painless as possible right?”

“Well yeah, I don’t want to cause unnecessary pain.” Mizuki replied wondering where Koujaku was going with this.

“Well the one who left these tattoos on me loves causing pain.  He goes out of his way to make the process as painful as possible. My father was Yakuza, he wanted me to take over even though I was the son of the mistress.  He forced me to get these…and then…I passed out and when I came too…things had happened. I fled here.” Koujaku said all this in a flat voice as if he was related a story he had seen in a film or read about.

“Fuck, what was the name of this asshole?” Mizuki was livid, this was the opposite of what someone in his trade should do.

“Why?”

“Because I want to be able to warn people away from using such a sadistic bastard.” Which was true enough, but he also didn’t want to delve too deeply into the ‘things’ that Koujaku mentioned.  Whatever they were Koujaku would either tell him in his own time or not at all.  Whatever was in those gaps obviously haunted the man he was holding.  Whatever tragedy occurred Mizuki would bet money that this ‘tattooist’ was the cause and if possible Mizuki was going to make him pay.

“Ryuuhou, his name is Ryuuhou.  He tends to wear a blue kimono he has no set shop and he only works on people he chooses.” When Koujaku told him this Mizuki felt his blood run cold. He knew someone like that, they had come by the shop right before the incident with Morphine. He had a feeling he shouldn’t tell that to the man resting in his arms right now.

“I’ll remember.” He said instead.  They fell asleep like that but as he drifted off to sleep Mizuki could sense the uneasiness and pain in his friend. He wished he knew better how to comfort him.

The next day he visited Tae-san, because of her knowledge and expertise she had insisted that he visit her once a week for a check-up, he took this opportunity to ask her some questions.  He had something he needed to do but didn’t want to take unnecessary risks. Satisfied with the answers she gave he went and spoke to his men.  They would be the ones to figure out if Ryuuhou was still on the island.  Dry Juice was not quite up to full power again but the members still had many friends and contacts.  For over a week Mizuki worked tirelessly, both in his shop and on the streets.  He had made do with a few hours of sleep stolen here and there. The best he could manage when he slept outside of Koujaku’s bed.

Yawning and stumbling slightly from exhaustion he walked down the street towards the shop, intending to catch a few hours on the bench when someone grabbed his arm.  Frowning and turning slightly he noticed the red kimono.

“Koujaku?” he asked as the man holding his arm clicked his tongue and glared at Mizuki.

“Where have you been? Why haven’t you been coming over?” Koujaku demanded, “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.  You’re coming over to my place now.” He went on, not giving Mizuki a chance to respond.  Startled Mizuki allowed himself to be dragged through the streets.  He was surprised by how powerful the hairdresser was, he doubted he could have escaped if he wanted to.

“I’ve been worried about you! I even worried if you had been captured or disappeared again. Don’t do that to me!” the powerfully built man went on as he pulled him through the streets.

“Sorry, I was just busy.” Mizuki had never seen Koujaku act like this about anyone other than Aoba.  He was absurdly happy that Koujaku cared about him this much.

They reached Koujaku’s place and the tall man and practically flung the other inside.

“Have you eaten?” it was less a question and more of a threat.

“Y..yes?” Mizuki had eaten not that long ago.

“Fine, go take a bath and then get to bed. You haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in a week and a half.” Koujaku commanded, Mizuki winced. If Koujaku was making a point to say out loud why Mizuki came over that probably indicated that he was seriously pissed.

Feeling meek Mizuki did as ordered and had to admit, as he came out of the bath drying his hair, that he felt refreshed.

“Dry it properly.” Koujaku demanded crossly coming over and taking the towel and rubbing it against Mizuki’s head. He stopped his hands still on Mizuki’s head and his face alarmingly close, Mizuki felt his heart skip a beat but then Koujaku took the towel and turned away.

“Get into bed, I want a bath myself but you better be in bed when I get there.” He was still angry so Mizuki chose not to argue.  He felt the weariness creep up on him as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was glad Koujaku had insisted on bringing him here.  He was drifting off when he felt Koujaku’s weight on the bed. He smiled a bit in his half-awake state until he felt Koujaku grab his wrist and turn him onto his back. Mizuki’s eyes shot open and he stared bewildered up at Koujaku who, only wearing a towel, was straddling his waist and holding him down by his wrists.

“Koujaku?”

“How dare you leave me.” Koujaku was incredibly angry, no doubt about it, “I haven’t been with a girl in months because of you and you dare to just disappear!?”

“Hey you could always tell me no. I didn’t mean to get in your way.” Mizuki was a little cross now as well, he never said Koujaku had to give up skirt chasing.

“You fucking idiot! You think I care about them? Why don’t you get it that you are more important to me than they are!” Koujaku snapped.  Out of all the things he could have predicted Koujaku saying this was not one of them.

“What?”

“You really are stupid!” Koujaku snarled. Crap, was he going to hit him? Koujaku’s grip on his wrists was already starting to get painful. He closed his eyes anticipating a punch, what came next was far more surprising.  Letting go of his wrists Koujaku took Mizkui’s face in his hands and kissed him.  It was a soft and fairly chaste kiss but when Mizuki opened his eyes and mouth to make a noise of surprise Koujaku slipped his tongue past his lips.

Koujaku had been a player for a long time and was an annoyingly good kisser. Mizuki couldn’t help but respond in kind, relaxing into it and kissing back.  He didn’t try to fight it or push Koujaku away.

Eventually Koujaku broke the kiss and sat upright, and much to Mizuki’s shock he found the notorious playboy could actually blush.

“Why did you just kiss me?” he asked feeling the heat on his face as he blushed as well. Koujaku rubbed a hand against the back of his own head and looked embarrassed.

“To be honest, I never thought I would fancy any guy other than…” he paused.

“Aoba?” Mizuki supplied slightly acidly. Koujaku eyes widened in surprise and then turned a deeper shade of red.

“Was I that obvious?” he asked.

“Just to those of us who really knew you well.  Though I don’t think Aoba has any idea.  Noiz probably does though.” Mizuki told him, still feeling a bit bitter. Why were they talking about Aoba right after Koujaku kissed him?

“Well that’s not important, the point is I never thought I could feel that way about any guy except Aoba…until recently. I found myself looking forward to your visits, during the night I would find myself wanting to hold you.  The more time we spent together the more I looked forward to it and the more I found myself only ever able to think about you.” Koujaku covered his eyes with one hand, blushing furiously and sounding like he was going to cry. “I was so happy when you held me that night but then you disappeared from my sight and it was so painful! Why did you stop coming by? Why? _When I love you so much_?”

Mizuki stared up at Koujaku dumbfounded he had never expected Koujaku to say he loved him.  He wanted to answer him but knew he couldn’t tell him he was searching the island for Ryuuhou. Instinctively he knew that would mess Koujaku up too much, but still he wanted to comfort him. Wanted to explain how hard it was to be away from Koujaku, and how happy this confession made him. He made a noise of surprise when he suddenly realised that unconsciously he had only been thinking of Koujaku as well, and for a long time now. When had this started? When had his world narrowed to this man above him.

“Holy crap.” He said the back of one hand pressed against his mouth as he realised the implications.

“What?” Koujaku demanded lowering his hand to look at Mizuki.

“I think I love you too.” Mizuki told him blushing deeply and looking away. Koujaku looked down at him stunned.

“Are you serious?” he demanded.

“Of course I’m serious! I wouldn’t say that as a joke!” Mizuki snapped blushing harder.

“Then why did you disappear for a week and a half?” Koujaku demanded.

“I seriously was busy with work and Rib stuff.  That’s all! I wasn’t avoiding you or anything I was just honestly busy! But I was happy when you demanded I come here tonight!” Mizuki told him dodging the question a little. Blushing deeply and suddenly seeming shy Koujaku looked down at him, his fingers caressing down Mizuki’s cheek and neck.

“Do you think…I could kiss you again then?” he asked, causing Mizuki to blush again as well.

“You…you don’t have to ask every time or anything.” He said embarrassed. Koujaku took Mizuki’s left hand in his right one, entwining their fingers and he leaned down and kissed Mizuki again.  This time Mizuki kissed back right away, his right hand traveling up to run his fingers through Koujaku’s hair.  He was a seriously good kisser and Mizuki hadn’t had sex in a very long time, in no time at all he felt a stirring in his lower half.

“Koujaku…” he moaned breaking off the kiss, he wanted more.  Koujaku responded by moving off of Mizuki.  He then pulled the blankets off the bed completely, stripped his towel off and, running a hand over Mizuki’s chest, he lay beside him pulling him into another kiss. Mizuki felt intoxicated as Koujaku’s warm, dry hands ran across his skin.  His fingertips teasing and lightly pinching his nipples, but he ached for Koujaku to touch him lower. Catching Koujaku’s hand with his he moved it down until Koujaku’s hand brushed against his hard cock. He felt Koujaku gasp.  Mizuki moved so he was kissing Koujaku’s neck.

“I want you to touch me.” He murmered, his own hand moving from Koujaku’s hand to reach for his cock instead.  Koujaku gave another gasp as Mizuki’s hand wrapped around his cock. “I want to touch you too.” Mizuki went on. Koujaku moved his hand, gripping his cock firmly, freeing it from Mizuki’s underwear and proceeded to jerk him off.

“Fuck!” Mizuki swore, his hand trembling around Koujaku and his forehead pressed against the other’s shoulder.

“Do you like that?” Koujaku said in a soft voice in his ear causing Mizuki to shiver as a delicious tingling travelled up his spine. Mizuki nodded, his hand moving as well, he felt Koujaku tremble and heard his breathing change to heavy pants.  They stayed like that, close to each other jerking each other off.  Koujaku moved his free hand to guide Mizuki’s lips to his own, kissing him deeply as their hands moved.

Mizuki came first, breaking off their kiss and moaning loudly as he came over Koujaku’s hand, watching the burgundy haired man come sent Koujaku over the edge.  Koujaku came hard, swearing fiercely.  They stayed like that both breathing hard and a little in shock over what they had just done. Koujaku then kissed his lover on the head before turning to grab some tissues from the bedside table. Offering some to Mizuki the two of them cleaned themselves up, with Koujaku impulsively kissing the other from time to time. 

Cleaned up Koujaku retrieved the blanket from the ground and pulled it over the two of them before grabbing Mizuki into an embrace.

“This is enough for tonight; I know you’re tried.  We have plenty of time from now on.” Koujaku muttered as he kissed the top of Mizuki’s head.  The tattooist blushed deeply but felt himself drifting off, he had already been tired and the orgasm had just made him feel more exhausted.  Feeling safe and warm he fell asleep easily in his lover’s arms.


	2. Secrets

Koujaku woke up to find the bed empty, sitting up a bit bleary eyed he looked around the room.  He hoped Mizuki hadn’t run away.  It had taken him a lot of guts to admit how he felt, he had missed the boat with his first love and he did not intend to let anyone take his second one away.

“Really?  You’re sure of it? Right I got you, don’t make a move before I say. Right…later.” Mizuki’s voice drifted in from the other room, he was still around, that was good. Koujaku breathed a sigh of relief and stretched with a yawn.  Mizuki came in from the other room holding two mugs of coffee.

“I thought you’d be waking up soon.” He said with a grin as he looked at Koujaku.

“Thank you,” Koujaku accepted the mug of coffee with a smile of his own, “Why are you up so early?” he asked blowing on his drink.

“Ah, I got a call from one of my members.” Mizuki did not expand on this as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Koujaku, causing the latter to feel a sliver of worry in his gut.

“Oh…anything I should know about?” he prompted.  Instead of telling him his lover frowned and turned away.

“Ah, no.  Not yet anyway.  I will tell you someday but not yet.” This surprised Koujaku. True they tended not to get into the nitty gritty of running their Ribs when they talked but the way Mizuki said this was like he was deliberately keeping Koujaku out.

“Oh. That’s fine! Tell me when you can!” he said it with a forced smile that didn’t reach his eyes but he didn’t want to put unnecessary pressure on him. Mizuki didn’t smile back and clutched his mug tighter.

“Look Koujaku, I probably won’t be able to come here very often for a while. This business, it’s tricky and I have to make sure all the pieces fall into place at once.  I’ll try to call you often to make sure you know I’m alright and I’ll stop by here when I can…but…” he stopped, as if unsure about continuing.

“But…” Koujaku prodded, a sick feeling growing in his gut.

“But I do love you.” Mizuki went on looking Koujaku in the eye for the first time, “Please believe in me.” Koujaku wanted to hold him here, wanted to lock him away in this room.  To keep him safe the way he had failed to keep others safe, but if he did that he wouldn’t be letting Mizuki be Mizuki.

“…Okay.” He said reluctantly.

“Thank you.” Mizuki said leaning forward and kissing Koujaku.  “I’ve got to go now, but I’ll call you sometime tonight.”  He continued, his face serious.

“It’s fine.  I’m fine.  Just come back here before you drop from exhaustion.” Koujaku told him crossly while blushing and turning away. Mizuki gave a small laugh, and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too.” Was all he said before leaving. Koujaku stayed in bed for a long time after that, feeling both sick with worry and dizzy from happiness.

True to his word Mizuki had called that night but had only spoken about banalities.  Koujaku could hear a tension and distance behind his words.  It worried him. It was four days before he appeared at Koujaku’s door again, swaying on his feet from exhaustion.  He was barely able to stumble to the bedroom before he passed out.  He was gone again early in the morning, leaving a note of thanks and love for Koujaku to find.

The calls became less frequent and it was another six days before he found his way back to his lover’s. Koujaku was alarmed to see Mizuki had lost weight but the tattooist brushed away Koujaku’s concerns and snuggled close to him in his sleep.  Koujaku tried to wake up early enough to see him off but he was gone again in the early hours.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on.” Koujaku complained two days later as he clenched his fist and stared into his drink. Koujaku was at Aoba’s, Noiz was on a conference call with his client in his office while Aoba and Koujaku were at the kitchen table having tea. 

“He did say he’d be busy right?” Aoba asked between sips.

“Yeah but he’s calling less often than he said he would and when he finally does come by he’s got dark circles under his eyes and he seems to have lost weight.  I’m really worried. Not to mention it feels like he’s pushing me away. I don’t understand why, I thought we could trust each other with anything.” Koujaku told his childhood friend, his voice gloomy.

“How long have you been going out?” The question came from the doorway, they both looked up to see Noiz had come into the room.   He moved to kiss Aoba before pouring himself some tea.

“How…why…when did…. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!” Koujaku demanded as he turned a brilliant shade of red.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out from how you’re talking about him.”

“You mean he’s right? You and Mizuki!?” Aoba demanded gaping from his husband to his best friend.

“Well…yeah.  Look it wasn’t that long ago, I confessed and he said he felt the same.  But he started acting weird right after that,” Koujaku paused and frowned, “Actually no.  He started acting weird before that, I had to force him to come to my place to hear me out, but he still accepted me.”

Noiz sat down at the table and sighed.

“Maybe he’s scared of being in a gay relationship.” Noiz pointed out while taking a sip of his tea, “Even Aoba was freaked out about it at first.”

“N…Noiz!”

“Well you were.”

“That didn’t seem to be the problem.  It seems to have something to do with what Dry Juice is up to. I’m worried he’ll end up in a similar situation to what happened with Morphine.  I mean if he isn’t even able to tell me.” Koujaku stared gloomily into the distance.  Aoba and Noiz exchanged a glance.

“Look why don’t you go home for now.  In case he shows up I mean.  I’ll try talking to my friends in Dry Juice. I’ll also check with Granny to make sure he’s keeping to his check-ups. I’m sure it will be okay.” Aoba told him but he didn’t sound that convinced by his own reassurances.

“Yeah thanks, I appreciate that.” Koujaku said finishing his tea.  As he walked home he tried to puzzle out what Mizuki could be up to but nothing came to mind.  He didn’t think he was worried about the state of Dry Juice, he had mellowed considerably about that after the incident with Morphine.  Maybe it had to do with his health.  He _had_ been in the hospital for a long time, maybe something was wrong but he didn’t want to tell Koujaku.  Feeling depressed he got to his place to find Mizuki sitting by the door.  The burgundy haired man grinned and stood up when he saw Koujaku.

“Ah there you are! I was wondering where you’d gone!” Mizuki said as Koujaku approached.

“Ah sorry I was visiting Aoba and Noiz.” Because Koujaku was unlocking the door as he spoke he missed Mizuki’s frown at this bit of information. As soon as the door was opened Koujaku found himself pushed against the wall just inside the entrance, Mizuki’s lips finding his, kissing him almost feverishly. Koujaku was startled but happy and responded in kind, the hunger he felt for his lover coming across as they kissed. Koujaku’s long fingers undid Mizuki’s belt and opened his trousers, a hand sliding in to grab his cock which immediately started to respond to the hairdresser’s touch.

“Shit!” Mizuki broke the kiss to swear and rest his forehead on Koujaku’s shoulder, breathing hard.  Koujaku took his hand away and smiled.

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom.” He said in a hoarse whisper in Mizuki’s ear, who just nodded in response.  Putting his sword away and taking Mizuki’s hand Koujaku led him to the bedroom, stopping to kiss him from time to time. Once at the bed he pushed the tattooist down gently, a hand sliding up the man’s top as they kissed. Mizuki untied Koujaku’s kimono, sliding his off his shoulders and running a hand over the other’s chest.  Koujaku lowered his mouth to suck and lick Mizuki’s nipples as he helped his lover out of his trousers and underwear. 

Mizuki hadn’t really received that kind of treatment before and was surprised with how good it felt.  He moaned as Koujaku used his mouth on his chest and jerked him off at the same time.  It was feeling very good but Koujaku pulled away and moved to his bedside table to grab something before stripping completely and coming back to his lover. Mizuki watched him as he moved around the room, his eyes taking in all the scars and the tattoos that someone else had left of him. He pushed down the anger he felt that someone else had marked him like that. It was hard, there was an ugly jealousy that someone else had dared put ink on his lover’s skin but even more anger that the person responsible had made him suffer. He pushed that anger away as hard as he could and focued on just admiring the muscles and line of his lover’s body.

Koujaku climbed back onto the bed and squeezed something from a tube onto his hand.

“Mizuki can you spread your legs for me?” he asked.

“Ah, so I’m the bottom.” Mizuki said but he didn’t really mind. Koujaku was the love expert after all and so he did as he was asked.  Spreading his legs, he felt Koujaku’s fingers, cold with some kind of gel, rub against his hole. At the same time Koujaku lowered his head and, using his free hand to hold Mizuki’s cock steady, took him into his mouth.

Mizuki lay back with a groan of pleasure, it felt good.  It felt really good. A finger slipped inside, _that_ felt weird and a little uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt. Koujaku continued to suck him off while fingering him gently, adding fingers slowly.  He was taking his time but while Mizuki appreciated that Koujaku was trying to be gentle he was also feeling impatient.

“That’s enough of fingers! I want to feel you.” Mizuki complained finally. Koujaku pulled his fingers out and sat up.

“I hope you don’t regret saying that.” He told his lover and then gently rolled him onto his side before moving behind him and, holding one leg up, lined himself up and pushed inside slowly.  It hurt but only a little and it felt really good as well. Koujaku stopped, completely inside and hugged Mizuki, kissing and sucking on his neck.

“Why this position?” Mizuki asked, gasping a bit.

“I did some research. For the first time this is the best position, it will be less hard on your body.” Koujaku explained, “I’m going to move now okay?” Mizuki only nodded and Koujaku started to move, Mizuki could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck and his lover’s hand which moved to jerk him off at the same time.

“Oh holy shit!” Mizuki swore as he neared orgasm.

“I feel good too, you’re so tight and hot inside.” Koujaku whispered in his ear causing him to tremble with pleasure.

“Ah! No!  I’m gonna come!” Mizuki moaned loudly.

“Come then!” Koujaku whispered fiercely moving faster. Mizuki did as commanded, no longer able to hold back, and came hard.  Koujaku pounded him hard for a while longer before pulling him close and coming hard inside of him.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come inside of you.  I’ll help you clean up.” He told Mizuki after they had caught their breath.

“Yeah you do that.”

Much later after they had bathed and eaten and gone to bed Mizuki was asleep in Koujaku’s bed, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.  Koujaku looked at his sleeping face and took in the dark circles and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair.  Worried about what was keeping Mizuki tense and on edge like this.

“Please be safe.” He whispered and kissed him softly before falling asleep himself.


	3. A Warning Too Late

Mizuki woke up once again before Koujaku, but this time instead of leaving he decided to hang around and wait for his lover to wake up. The plans were in place but he didn’t need to do anything until tonight.  He had hated being away from Koujaku, especially since they had just figured out their feelings but it had been necessary. Yawning Mizuki pulled on his trousers and padded into the kitchen to make coffee.  It was already past ten in the morning, the exhaustion he had been feeling had caught up with him though he wasn’t sure why Koujaku was so tired.

 _“Maybe it would be good to make breakfast as an apology for not being around…”_ he thought as he looked in the fridge, the kettle on to boil.  A knock on the door surprised him but he went to open it fairly nervously, it might be one of Koujaku’s fangirls in which case a half-naked man answering the door might not go well.  Still it wouldn’t be good if they woke Koujaku, so he opened the door.

“Yes?” he asked then felt a dark black feeling in his chest as he stared at the blue haired man across the threshold.

“Oh Mizuki! You’re here! That’s great!” Mizuki wanted to know why Aoba was blushing.  Didn’t he have Noiz? Why was he here? Dark feelings of jealousy filled him but he tried to push them down, Aoba was in a steady relationship and Koujaku said he loved Mizuki.  Aoba and Koujaku were just childhood friends, nothing more.

“Yeah I’m here.  Why are you?” Mizuki knew all that but still his words seemed to come out cold and bitter.

“Oh it’s nothing important.  I just had something to talk about with Koujaku but since he’s busy I’ll come by some other time.” Aoba said with a laugh.

“Didn’t you see him yesterday? Why didn’t you tell him then?” Mizuki knew he was being petty but he couldn’t seem to stop.

“Huh? I didn’t have the information yesterday.  Don’t worry, I gotta go to work now anyway! I’ll talk to Koujaku later and hopefully see you soon too.” Aoba turned to go and then paused and smiled back at Mizuki, “Hey Mizuki? I’m really happy for you both, but try not to worry Koujaku too much.  He really cares about you okay?  He gets himself worked into knots when he doesn’t know what’s going on.” Aoba added then waved and hurried away.

“Wait what?” Mizuki asked half stepping outside, but Aoba was already gone, “What the shit did he mean?” Mizuki retreated back inside, closing the door and returning to the kitchen.  The water was boiling and he was just pouring it into the mugs of coffee when Koujaku burst out of the bedroom.  He relaxed when he saw Mizuki was still there and moved to sit at the table.

“Thank god you didn’t leave before I woke up again.” Koujaku told him.  Mizuki blushed and put a mug of coffee in front of his lover.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got somewhere to be this evening but for once I have time the rest of the day.” Mizuki told him, he wanted so badly to explain but the time wasn’t right yet.  Just a little more and Koujaku would understand everything.

“That’s good! We’ll take it easy today then.” Koujaku smiled and took a sip of his coffee, his shoulders relaxing.

“Um, Aoba came by.  Seems he had something to talk to you about.” Mizuki once again couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice but Koujaku didn’t seem to notice.

“Ah that’s fine, it can wait.” It was a calm reply but Mizuki couldn’t help but wonder about Aoba’s parting comments.

“By the way, Aoba said something weird before he left.  He said something about being happy for us?” Mizuki thought about adding the bit about Koujaku being worried about him but he didn’t want to sound conceited.

“Ah….um…don’t get mad…but I kinda accidentally told him about us.” Koujaku admitted putting down his mug.

“YOU DID WHAT?”

“I said don’t get mad!”

“I’m not mad!” which was true, Mizuki was the opposite of mad, he was elated. He was still jealous of the bond between Aoba and Koujaku especially since he had always known about Koujaku’s feelings for Aoba but for Koujaku to tell him…that changed things.

“To be honest I wasn’t going to tell him quite yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first but Noiz surprised me by guessing.  I guess I was talking about you too much or something. I’m starting to realise that I’m not too subtle when I’m in love.” Koujaku told him as Mizuki sat across from him.

“But you planned on telling Aoba eventually right?” this was important.

“Well yes, he’s my childhood friend and still my best friend. Wait…you aren’t jealous are you?” Koujaku was smirking. Mizuki flushed angrily and turned away. 

“No! It’s just….” No, it was wrong to lie about this, Mizuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly “…yeah I was jealous. I can’t help it.  You were in love with Aoba for so long and I’m sure you still have feelings for him. I can’t compete with that.” Mizuki felt miserable. Koujaku sighed and stood up, moving around the table to gently take Mizuki’s face in his hands. 

“Look at me Mizuki,” the tattooist couldn’t disobey, even as he fought back tears, “The Aoba I was in love with was an idealised version built from my memories and qualities I projected on him. I saw him as this pure thing when clearly I was wrong. Noiz helpfully showed me exactly how bullshit my idea of Aoba was. When I fell in love with you however I fell in love with the real thing. You were right when you said I knew all your dirty secrets and _I still love you_. I know your faults and your failures and I still love you. You’re not pure, but neither am I and really no one is. I still have affection for Aoba as my childhood friend, but that’s all.  It’s not love. You are the only person I am in love with.” Koujaku spoke firmly but gently. Mizuki sighed with relief and smiled.

“Okay I get it. I’ll try not to get so jealous.” He told the hairdresser.

“Good,” Koujaku let go of his face, “Now can you tell me why you’re running yourself into the ground?” he demanded.  Mizuki winced and looked away. “Still no? Don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, but there is a very good reason why I can’t tell you yet. But don’t worry.  It’s not for much longer.  If all goes well you should get your answer tonight, after I wrap up this business.” Mizuki ached to tell him, but not yet, not yet.

“Fine, but you better tell me soon.” Koujaku said with a sigh, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart.  He turned to walk back to his seat but Mizuki caught his hand pulled himself to his feet.

“Mizuki?” Koujaku asked as the man he loved leaned into his body, his face buried in Koujaku’s neck.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything. I do have good reasons for keeping quiet,” Mizuki’s arms slid around Koujaku’s waist as he spoke, “But right now, I just want to be with you.”

Koujaku sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“That’s fine.” He said letting his worries sink to the back of his mind.

They spent much of the day in the bedroom.  Koujaku had a high sex drive but there was an almost desperate quality to the way Mizuki was acting.  It was as if he was trying to prove his love, or that he was afraid of losing Koujaku’s. He left just as it was starting to get dark.

“Do you really need to go?” Koujaku asked, his eyes worried.  There had been something weird about Mizuki today, Koujaku felt instinctively that something was really wrong.

“Yeah, but I promise, in a few hours I’ll call and explain everything.” Mizuki kissed him and opened the door.

“Be sure that you do.” Koujaku insisted, Mizuki just smiled and waved before disappearing off down the street.  Still nervous Koujaku wandered around his place, fidgeting nervously and sitting down only to stand up again right away.  Finally, he settled on pacing backwards and forwards, he didn’t feel right. Something was definitely wrong.

“Wait, didn’t Aoba have something to tell me?” he remembered, maybe that would distract him. He rang Aoba on his coil and was surprised when his friend answered right away.

“Koujaku? I was just on your way to your place!” Aoba sounded out of breath.

“My place why?”

“Is Mizuki still there?” Aoba continued ignoring the question.

“No, he left about half an hour ago, what’s this about?” this was alarming, the sick feeling of worry rose up in his gut again.

“Shit! Look we’re almost there! We’ll tell you when we arrive!” Aoba hung up and Koujaku thoroughly alarmed ran to his front door, he flung it open to find Aoba out of breath on his doorstep, one hand raised to knock on the door with an equally out of breath Noiz behind him.

“What’s going on!” Koujaku asked staring at their flushed faces.

“It’s Mizuki! He’s up to something really dangerous!” Aoba gasped. The words hit Koujaku like a punch in the gut.

“Tell me everything!” he demanded, moving to let them come in, he didn’t think this conversation was right for the front door.

“I ran into one of the Dry Juice members I’m friendly with, he told he me he was worried what Mizuki and the higher ups from the Rib were up to.  That they were tracking some guy and that it sounded like a hit.  Ribs get up to a lot of dodgy things but they aren’t Yakuza so naturally this guy was really concerned.  Especially after the whole Morphine thing.  Apparently only the higher ups were privy to what was going on.  I came back home to ask Noiz to look into it and Grams was there, she told me that Mizuki had been asking about how susceptible he and the other members would be to further mind control.  Then Noiz did his thing and found out who Mizuki was looking for.” Aoba told Koujaku talking very quickly. The hairdresser sat down rather heavily.  A hit? Who on earth would Mizuki hate enough to take a hit out on.

“Who is this guy?” he asked looking at Noiz.

“Apparently it’s another tattooist, he’s a slippery one but he’s been on the island since before Platinum jail fell. His name is Ryuuhou.” Koujaku felt the life drain out of him.

“What!”

“Yeah, it seems strange. I didn’t think Mizuki would be so hot-headed to go after a fellow tattooist just because he was poaching clients.” Noiz said with a frown, staring at the monitor he had brought up on his coil. Koujaku was already on his feet, he had grabbed his sword and was halfway to the door before he realised he didn’t have enough information.

“Tonight! Mizuki was making his move tonight! Do you know where he is now?!” he asked turning back to Noiz and Aoba. 

“Here.” Noiz said this turning his display around so Koujaku could see it, there was a map with a red arrow indicating a warehouse in the north district.

“I have to get there quickly. I don’t know what Mizuki is thinking but that man is too dangerous!” Koujaku said running out the door. Aoba and Noiz ran after him.

“Wait for us! Who is this Ryuuhou guy? Do you know him?” Aoba shouted after Koujaku, but he wasn’t heard.  Koujaku was desperate, he had never imagined that Mizuki had been looking for Ryuuhou.  If Ryuuhou hurt him in anyway…well Koujaku felt cold all over just imagining it. He needed to get there before anything happened.


	4. Blood and Promises

“This is him?” one of his lieutenants asked. Mizuki nodded, he recognised the bound and blindfolded figure in front of him. The Rib members stepped back and let Mizuki approach the figure.

“Well Ryuuhou, nice to see you again.” Mizuki’s voice was cold.  The blindfolded figure smiled and turned his face to Mizuki’s voice.

“Ah, is that the leader of Dry Juice? I thought I heard about your recovery.  What’s wrong? Didn’t you like the picture I gave you?” the voice was mockingly cheerful.

“When I learned more about the artist the sight of it made me sick so I had it burned.” Mizuki told him his tone was light but there was an edge.

“Now what could have made someone who so admired me turn on me like that?” Ryuuhou sounded nothing but delighted, as if this was a pleasant exchange in a café. Mizuki pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards, facing his prisoner, his arms folded on the back of the chair.

“It’s because I came to understand that you have some history with someone I hold dear. Does the name ‘Koujaku’ ring any bells?” Ryuuhou gave a delighted laugh.

“Koujaku? Oh my, did he tell you about me? I wonder what version of events he told you. Did he tell you how he went berserk and murdered his own mother?” the captive laughed happily, “Is he here to? I wonder what sort of face he’s making!” Mizuki’s eyes had widen at Ryuuhou’s words but otherwise he showed no emotion on his face.  That is what had been hiding in those gaps, no wonder Koujaku couldn’t tell him about it.  However, Mizuki’s work hadn’t just been about finding this bastard, it had investigated why Ryuuhou had been on the island in the first place.

“Koujaku isn’t here.  In fact, he knows nothing about our little meeting today.  You see I suspected there was more to this than meets the eyes from the first. I don’t know what you did exactly to Koujaku but I know you were behind what happened to his mother. You…and Toue.” Mizuki told him conversationally.

“Oh? You know that much? That’s impressive for a two-bit thug. Are you planning on killing me? However, I don’t think that’ll go well for you.” There was a silence and then Mizuki laughed causing the smirk to fall from his prisoner’s face.

“Oh I’m sorry. Were you perhaps expecting my own men to turn on me? You see we’re veterans of Toue and his tricks now.  Did you know that people who pulled their consciousness back by their own will are far less susceptible to further mind control? I didn’t either until I asked an expert, apparently it’s kind of like your immune system kicking in. Unluckily for you everyone in this room is a person whose will was that strong so your little pin pricks had no effect.” Mizuki made a gesture as Ryuuhou started to struggle in his bonds, “Lucky for you I have no intention of killing you.  Death is the easy way out don’t you think? Now I don’t have the ability to break people’s minds nor do I want to.  So I’ll just take the tools of your trade. Let’s start…with your hands.”

Ryuuhou opened his mouth to yell or beg, didn’t matter which because a gag was stuck in his mouth instead. The person who inserted the gag held the captive still by his shoulders while another person placed one powerful grip on the man’s arm and began slowly but decisively to saw away at his wrist. The tattooist screamed around the gag as Mizuki looked on, unemotional, as he was sprayed with his victim’s blood.  Ryuuhou passed out partway through the first wrist. They woke him up after they had cleaned and cauterized the wound.  They even dressed it before they moved on to the second wrist. He managed to stay awake barely through his other hand being sawn off but passed out when it was cauterized. 

Mizuki, covered liberally with Ryuuhou’s blood, finally stood up and walked over to his prisoner, slapped him awake and removed his blindfold, grinning down viciously into his terrified eyes.

“Take a good look, because this is the last thing you’ll ever see. I’m personally going to remove the other necessary tools of our trade. If you can’t use your hand to tattoo others you certainly don’t need your eyes.” Mizuki held out a hand to have one of his lieutenants place a scalpel in it.

Quite a lot of blood and struggling later Mizuki stood back admiring his handwork.  He’d been involved in violence and even deaths before but he had never done something so vicious before.  Yet he didn’t regret it, this way whatever this shit had done to Koujaku he could never do to anyone else.

“Mizuki, _he’s_ here.” One of his men called from the entrance.  Shit, he wasn’t prepared for this to happen.

“Stay here with him.” He ran from the room and down the hall to the entrance of the warehouse.  He saw Koujaku crash through the door with Aoba and Noiz following closely behind.

Koujaku’s eyes saw him covered in blood and his eyes widened.

“Mizuki!” He yelled running forward, Mizuki held up his hands and caught his lover by the shoulders.

“Stop, please let me explain.” He begged, his head down.  Conflicting emotions flit across Koujaku’s face but he sighed and grabbed Mizuki’s hands in his own.

“Alright.  Start with why you’re covered in blood. He didn’t…he didn’t do anything to you did he?” he begged, his voice breaking slightly.

“No, he tried to control some of my men but I had already learned from Tae-san that it’s harder to take over our minds after last time.  The reason I’m covered in blood is because I knew he was behind the pain you couldn’t talk to me about. I knew you would lose it if you heard he had been on the island and I wanted to take care of this problem for you.”  Mizuki explained.

“You killed him?” it wasn’t clear, even to Koujaku himself, what emotion he was feeling when he said that. The grin Mizuki gave him in reply was both entirely without humour and terrifying.

“No, I just stopped him from being able to do what he did to you to anyone else.” He explained vaguely.

“What? What do you mean?” Koujaku asked suspiciously.

“He’s a man who lives for his work, and a tattooist is rather useless without hands or eyes.” Mizuki told him grimly.  Koujaku and Aoba looked at him with a mix of admiration and absolute horror. Noiz on the other hand was busy typing while staring at a display from his coil.

“Why would you go that far?” Koujaku asked finally.

“Because of what he did to you and your mother. I couldn’t let him get away with that and killing him would be like letting him win.” Mizuki said fiercely, Koujaku took a step back letting his hands fall.

“What about my mother?” he asked hysteria at the edge of his voice, “What did he tell you!?”

Mizuki’s eyes widened and he grabbed Koujaku’s shoulders, shaking him slightly to force eye contact.

“Listen to me! He was hired not just by your father but by Toue! You are a victim of Toue as much as I was! Either way what happened _was not your fault!_ Even if you don’t believe me on that know that I don’t care about what happened and I still love you!” Koujaku’s eyes, which had started to go unfocused, focused back in on his lover’s face.

“He’s still alive.” He said, his voice sounded broken.

“Yes but he wishes that he was dead, when he thought I was going to kill him he was utterly calm, when he found out I was going to take away his reason for living but leave him alive…that’s when he struggled and panicked.” Mizuki explained.

“And now he’s penniless.”

They all turned to look at Noiz as he shut off his coil.

“What?” all three spoke in unison.

“I just emptied his bank account, all of it was donated to an organisation for orphaned children then the bank accounts themselves have been closed. He has no money to his name at all.” Noiz explained his hands in his pockets. Mizuki smiled, this time with genuine happiness.

“Well done Noiz, I knew I liked you.” He said with enthusiasm, he then took Koujaku’s hand in his, his face expression serious. “I’m sorry, I was going to explain but trust me, he was looking for you. He wanted to push you into losing your temper. If you had done that you’d have lost yourself.”

“I think I understand, and you’re right. This is a much more satisfying revenge.  He’s had everything taken away from him.  Just like I did.” Koujaku admitted. Mizuki moved to embraced him but stopped, realising that he was still covered in blood.

“Ah, I think I’ll go clean up. I’ll get my boys to drop him by the hospital. I want to make sure he survives this. Wait here, I’ll be back soon.” Mizuki told them before disappearing into the depths of the warehouse.

The three of them left in the room were silent for a good long while.  Finally, Koujaku sighed and turned away from the door Mizuki had gone through and towards his friends.  He walked over and held out a hand to Noiz who took it, accepting the firm handshake gravely.

“Thank you for that, what made you do that for me?” he asked genuinely puzzled.

“You said we were friends.” Noiz answered as if that explained everything, Aoba’s eyebrows shot up and Koujaku flushed.

“Ah. Yes, I did say that.  Thank you.” he replied.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON BUT IS EVERYTHING OKAY NOW?” Aoba was being unnecessarily loud. Koujaku had to laugh.

“Yes, yes it’s okay now.” He told his friend.

“Ah, Mizuki has returned, I will take the wife home. He seems higher strung than usual.” Noiz told them, taking Aoba by the elbow.

“WHY AM I THE WIFE!” Aoba demanded as Noiz led him away.

“Because you’re cuter than me.”

“I AM NOT CUTE!”

Koujaku watched them go feeling slightly bemused, Mizuki came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Exhausted. Of all the things I was worried about you dealing with _him_ was not anywhere on the radar.” Koujaku told him truthfully.

“I know.”

“I’m kind of mad at you for keeping secrets and more importantly for not taking care of yourself.” He continued.

“I know.”

“…but I get why you did this and…thank you.” Koujaku was shaking.

“Let’s go home and I’ll make it up to you for the things you’re mad at me about and you can thank me properly.” Mizuki told him with a smile.

“That sounds pretty good to me.” Koujaku admitted.

 

It was three days later before either of them made an appearance outside of Koujaku’s place. When they finally emerged they headed over to Aoba’s on the insistence of their blue haired friend.

“I don’t understand fully what happened but promise me Mizuki you won’t be so reckless in future.” Aoba told him sternly as he set food on the table.

“Yes Mom, I already promised that to Koujaku.” Mizuki told him calmly.

“I AM NOT YOUR MOM. Grams wants a word with you as well. You’ve missed two of your last three check-ups.” Aoba told him with a warning wave of a wooden spoon. That last caused Mizuki to wince, Tae-san was very loud and hit like a ton of bricks.

“Ah, yes. He will apologise.” Koujaku told Aoba.

Aoba huffed but filled both of their bowls full of food, his actions not matching his tone. Noiz watched them with his usual calm face.

“So your relationship is going well.” Noiz commented as he watched them.  Koujaku blushed but held Mizuki’s hand.

“Yeah, even though he was pretty mad at me.” Mizuki told them with a smile, squeezing the hand in his causing Koujaku to blush harder.

Aoba couldn’t keep up the cross attitude when he sat and instead grinned impishly at Mizuki.

“Well I guess it’s now your turn to invite us to the wedding.” He teased.  This time Mizuki blushed deeply.

“A-aoba!” Mizuki protested.

“What’s you’re willing to cut off a guy’s hands for me but not marry me?” Koujaku asked taking up the teasing with a wink at Aoba.

“Koujaku!”

Noiz brought up his keyboard and display.

“I’m available at the end of June.” He said in a serious tone but with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk.

Mizuki turned very red one hand covering his face as his lover and friends laughed at him, but he couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy.

This happiness filled him and he wondered if he how long it would continue.  He stole a glance at Koujaku who was smiling and laughing loudly and genuinely and realised the answer to the question.  This happiness would continue as long as he was able to make this man beside him smile in some small way, and he would spend the rest of his life making it happen.


End file.
